Not this time, McNally
by Joshiecat
Summary: Andy turns to Sam for comfort
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic, so please be gentle with me. Of course the disclaimer: I don't own anything Rookie Blue.

"The ring is in the lock box, where I **found **it."

Andy walked out of Luke's house and considered her options. Traci looked so happy with Leo and Jerry at the open house, and she hated to interrupt their evening. She could go to her Dad's, but she didn't want to do anything that might affect his sobriety. Gail had a really rough night with Superintendent Peck at the station, and Andy was sure Chris would be busy comforting her. Dov was like a brother, but with his leaky vault she knew he was not someone she could confide in. She could go to the Penny, but she really wasn't in the mood to discuss what happened with anyone, and let's face it, with how she looked there were bound to be lots of questions.

Andy was so mad. She should have listened to Sam. She should have listened to her gut, especially after seeing Jo make Luke so happy in his hospital room. She fooled herself into believing he was the perfect person. She thought she was making the right choice by dating someone different. She faked it for awhile, but eventually she felt like she really loved Luke. She should have known something was up when she got the flowers, and a spa package, really? How could she be so blind? Then there was Jo, and her nasty comments at the station. The weakest of the pack comment in front of Oliver and Jerry. Andy couldn't stop berating herself for being so stupid.

She started walking, and before she realized it she was standing on Sam's steps. She flashed back to the night of the blackout. That night she was devastated and Sam took away her pain. She had never felt so alive, it really was the best mistake of her life. Sam made her feel that way, and she had thrown it all away for Luke.

She just wanted to forget Luke, forget the pain. Andy knocked on the door, then turned around and realized that Sam's truck wasn't out front. She wondered where he was. She had looked for him at the open house but didn't see him. Part of her had wanted to run to him for comfort then, and part of her wanted to hide from him. She was so embarrassed at her stupidity. She sat down to wait for Sam, trying to figure out what she would say to him when he got home.

"McNally? What are you doing here? McNally, wake up. Are you okay?" Andy jumped and looked around. She must have fallen asleep waiting for Sam to get home. "Come on" He helped her up and unlocked his door. As he walked in Andy didn't think, she just acted. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Sam reacted instantly, passionately, and she felt whole again. Then her world crumbled again as he pushed her away.

"No, McNally. Not this time" Sam growled. His body was on fire from touching her. It took all of his strength to let go, to push her away. This was what he wanted, what he had dreamed about so many times since the blackout. He tried to slow his breathing, and turn off his body's reaction to her touch. As he came to his senses he was furious. Andy was getting married. Why on earth was she here, in his house, kissing him? Sam held her away from him and yelled "What the hell are you thinking, McNally? "

Andy shook Sam's hands off her shoulder and stepped back. She didn't know that there was something that could hurt her worse than Luke's betrayal, but Sam's rejection did just that. She stammered "Oh gosh, Sam, I am so sorry. I'm sorry. I ruin everything." and turned and walked out the door.

Sam grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her back into the house and closed the door. "Oh no you don't. You don't get to just kiss me and run away again. Talk to me. What happened?"

Andy turned to the door and tried to open it. "McNally, you're not leaving until you talk to me, so let's go sit down." Sam took Andy's hand and pulled her to the couch. "Sit, I'll get you a drink." Sam walked to the kitchen, running his hands through his hair, willing his body to relax. He grabbed two beers, two shot glasses, and a bottle of scotch, then walked back to the couch.

Andy sat on the couch while Sam went to the kitchen, thinking about what she was going to say. How could she apologize for what she just did? Sam was the one person she could always count on, and she had just ruined that. What was wrong with her?

"Here, drink this, then talk" Sam said as he handed Andy the shot of scotch. Sam drained his shot, then opened a beer and handed it to Andy. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her, sipped his beer and stared at her. After a few minutes he snapped "Talk McNally"

Andy looked up at Sam and then back down at her lap. "I can't, Sam. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have come here." She started to stand up and Sam pushed her back down. "Well you did, so talk to me. Pretend you just got here and walked in the door."

"Hey, McNally? Want to talk?"

"Sam…"

"Rough day, McNally?"

"The worst. " Andy looked at Sam, the kindness in his eyes, and it all just flooded out. She started talking super fast. "Why, Sam? Why do I make all the wrong choices? Why am I so unlucky in love? Why does everyone I love abandon me? What is wrong with me? You know, you tell me to listen to my gut but also tell me not to over think things. Well, I should have done both. I should have listened to my gut when Jo came to 15. I tried not to over think things, but I ignored the signs. I am so stupid. I put the ring back where I found it. I'm not getting married. I am sorry, Sam, I walked out of Luke's house and before I knew it I was on your porch. I always make the wrong choices. I made the wrong one when I chose Luke, and now I made the wrong one coming here and ruining things with the one person I could always count on."

Sam just stared at Andy, trying to process all the things she strung together. Andy sat with her head in her hands, sobbing. "I tried to be the best girlfriend I could. I've done everything I could think of to make things better after he was shot. When we first got together I wasn't sure, I mean, I was trying to make the right choice. Before you got to Fight Night my Dad had gotten drunk and started a fight with someone. When I sat on the porch with Traci afterwards she told me it was no wonder I always picked the wrong guys. I decided then to take Luke up on his offer for a drink, thinking that maybe if I tried something new I would find happiness. I guess it was just more of the same, I still chose the wrong guy."

Andy took a deep breath, and looked at Sam, her eyes filled with pain. "And I hurt you, which is the worst part of it all."

"You are always there for me, Sam. Always there when I need you, but this wasn't fair. I just wanted to feel alive, like I did the night of the blackout. You took my pain away that night. You filled me with a passion I didn't know existed. I guess I just wanted to feel that again."

"McNally" Sam said with a warning in his voice.

"Luke cheated on me with Jo."

Andy looked at Sam, waiting for the sarcastic comment, but he was silent. He was looking at his fists, which were tightly clenched. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and she wondered what he was thinking.

"What no sarcastic comment, Sam? No I told you so?"

"He's an idiot."

"I should have known, you know. Traci says everyone has a person. The person that you want to be with, that the timing was just wrong, the person who you can hardly keep your hands off. I've never been that person for Luke. He always chose work over me. I think Jo is that person for Luke. I just wish he had been honest with me. I asked him why he still wanted to get married, and he couldn't even look me in the eye when he answered because I love you."

Sam was thinking of Traci's description of his person. He knew Andy was his, and had to know once and for all how she felt about Luke. "Was he that person for you, Andy?"

"No" She answered without hesitation.

"Then why did you want to marry him?"

"He was supposed to be the safe choice. The one who wouldn't hurt me. The one I could trust with my heart, who wouldn't leave me. I thought we could be happy together."

"Andy, why did you come here tonight?"

"You always make me feel better. You save me, Sam."

"I can't save you from yourself, McNally. You need some time and space to figure out what your heart wants. I'll be here as your partner. You know I always have your back, but I can't take this pain from you. I won't be your rebound. I deserve better than that and you know it."

Sam thought to himself "It's my turn, McNally, to make you realize what true love feels like. You have no idea what you are in for. I've suffered for months longing for you, now it's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything Rookie Blue. Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews.

Chapter 2

It had been four weeks since Andy found out Luke slept with Jo. Four weeks and she felt like she was going to be okay. She was settling into her new apartment, she had even unpacked, hung pictures on the wall, and hosted a few girl's nights. She had gotten over being embarrassed at the barn, and decided to forgive Luke and Jo, though she was relieved when Jo transferred away from 15. Andy was moving on with her life. Things were going good, except for Sam.

She was still kicking herself for running to Sam after she walked out of Luke's house. She thought he would bring her comfort, when in fact he brought her a lot of discomfort. She could not get the man out of her head. That kiss was seared into her memory. If she thought it was hard to get past the blackout, well the second kiss was way worse. Just looking at Sam's lips made her feel weak in the knees. She would find herself sneaking glimpses of him in the squad car, and longed for the days he would touch her unintentionally. She was starting to think she was in love, for real this time.

"It's been four weeks. I'm not sure who is tortured more, Andy or myself" thought Sam. It was funny, now that she wasn't with Luke he found himself thinking of her as Andy more than McNally. He loved how the word McNally rolled off his tongue, but noticed that he wasn't using it as much. He felt closer to her than ever, yet he kept holding her at a distance. He was pretty sure she was over Luke at this point, but he figured he pined for her for 6 months, what was another month or two. He actually thought it was fitting that the tables were turned a bit. He loved watching her blush when he caught her stealing glances at him, or when he put his hand on her back as they walked out of a room.

"Protect, Serve, and try not to wreck any more squad cars. McNally and Swarek, my office." Andy and Sam looked at each other, confused, as they followed Best to his office. "What did you do?" Andy hissed at Sam, who looked at her and said innocently "Nothing, what did you do?"

Best stared at the two of them for a minute, watching them squirm. He couldn't wait to see their reaction to his news. "I've decided to make some changes to the partnerships. Shaw and Epstein are finally working great as a team, so I don't want to split them up. Noelle is taking desk duty so she has more time to study for her Sgt's exam, and Nash is working with the D's. Swarek, since you have seniority, would you rather ride with Diaz or Peck?"

"Wait, you are splitting us up, Sir? For how long?" Andy was shocked. Sam on the other hand smirked. He trusted his other coppers to keep her safe. He knew she was a magnet for trouble but figured he could still have her back. He looked at Frank, who was grinning, and figured this might be just what they needed. She said it herself, that time and space didn't work for her. It would give her a chance to decide exactly what she wanted, and time to miss him. Plus it would mean less time sitting in the squad car smelling her shampoo and lusting after her.

"I'll take Peck for the first week, and see how we mesh. It might be fun to have a girl who doesn't talk so much." said Sam. Andy looked at him with a glare. Sam just shot her a smile with the dimples, and watched her blush.

"Okay, McNally, you'll ride with Diaz starting tomorrow. Swarek you'll be with Peck. Go out and enjoy your last day as partners for awhile." Best watched them walk out and shut the door, then laughed. Oh, this was going to be so fun to watch.

"Well, I guess I should be glad that I get to ride with Chris. He's an awesome guy, and we'll have fun together, while you ride with the snobby white shirt in training." Andy flashed Sam a grin and walked towards the locker room. Sam laughed as she walked away. He was pretty sure Andy was jealous. He knew that she still wondered what happened the night he left the Penny with Gail. Nothing had happened, of course. Gail just suggested they get some air after seeing Sam look at Andy with Luke.

Andy stood in front of her locker thinking about how strange it was going to be to not have Sam as her partner. She trusted Chris. He was like a brother, and would make a great partner. At least she wouldn't have to deal with sexual tension all day. She wondered if Sam would miss her. She wondered if he knew that she loved him, and that he was never meant to be a rebound. She wondered if this would be the chance to prove it to him. She also hated the idea of him riding with Gail. She never did get a straight answer about what happened the night they left the bar together. She was jealous, not that she would ever admit it though.

Sam got tired of waiting, and walked into the locker room to see what was taking Andy so long. It had been awhile since he had ventured in there, and it reminded him of the night of the prostitution sting. She had grown so much as a cop since then. He smiled as he thought about how he said he liked the leopard print top so that she would wear the green one. He didn't think he could concentrate if she had worn the leopard one. He smiled when he thought about how horrible she had been at pretending to be a prostitute, but then his thoughts turned to the danger she had put herself in that night. "Want to get on the road sometime today, McNally." She closed the locker door and followed him out.

"It's not the end of the world you know." Sam said, nudging her shoulder as they walked out. Andy looked at him, trying to gage if he felt the same zap of energy as she did when they touched. He seemed unaffected, so she tried to act nonchalant and sang "It's the end of the world as we know it". Sam looked at her as if she had lost her mind, shook his head, and held the door open for her. She never failed to surprise him.


	3. A new plan

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Rookie Blue, but I sure wish I did ;) _

_I've had a harder time with this chapter. Sorry it is a bit shorter than the others. I hope to have another one tomorrow for you. Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews and story alerts_!

**One Week Later**

"So, how does Gail like being paired up with Swarek?" Andy asked Chris as he drove their squad car. "Is he driving her nuts yet?"

"Actually, she seems to really enjoy it. She comes home telling stories of how funny Sam is. I have to admit, I am jealous of how well they get along. I used to be the one to make her laugh." Chris sulked. "I'm sorry. You're great, Andy. I don't want you to feel like I don't want to be partnered with you, it's just that I miss Gail."

Andy had suspected as much. She saw how Sam and Gail were always laughing as they came in to the barn. She saw Gail making Sam's coffee, and doing his paperwork. It seemed like Gail worshiped Sam, much like Andy did. She missed being the one to make him smile. She missed the smirks and smiles he would give her after he made a smart ass comment, or when she said something stupid. She felt like she had lost her best friend, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. She spent the rest of the morning moping about thinking about Sam.

The next Monday Chris looked upset when he got in the car. "Rough weekend, Chris?" Andy asked. "Gail was acting really weird. I don't know what's going on with her. She's there in my bed every morning, but it's like we are disconnected. So what are we going to do? This can't go on. They are happy, while we sit her miserable missing the ones we love."

"I never said I loved Sam." Andy blushed as she lied.

"Oh give it up, Andy. You two are meant to be together. The whole barn has a pool going to see which one of you gives up first and admits how head over heals you are over each other. Sam hasn't been the same since you announced your engagement to Callahan, and even after breaking up you still didn't turn to him. I think that's why Best separated the two of you, absence makes the heart grow fonder or whatever the saying is. It almost hurts to see you two, so in love yet too stubborn to do anything about it."

"I did turn to him, Chris. He shot me down." Andy said trying to hold back the tears.

"WHAT? Okay, spill, tell me everything."

"I went to his house the night I found out Luke cheated with Jo. I packed my bag and just started walking. I ended up on Sam's porch, and fell asleep waiting for him to come home. When he got there I didn't think, and I kissed him. He was pissed. I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me. He really is a great guy, he made me talk to him about Luke. Then he told me he wouldn't be my rebound. He wasn't a rebound, Chris. I've wanted him since the night of the blackout, when I killed that kidnapper. Well, if I'm being totally honest, since the first day I was paired up with him. I almost kissed him that night, but knew it was against the rules. I only picked Luke because he was supposed to be the safe one, and the way I felt about Sam scared me. I am so stupid."

"You aren't stupid. You made a mistake, and now you can fix it. I've got a plan."

Andy and Chris walked into the barn acting angry. They didn't talk to each other, other than to say something rude, and separated at the doors to the locker room. Andy walked in and hit her locker. "I hope that Best comes to his senses soon. I hate working with Diaz" Andy said bitterly. "All he does is talk about Gail, and how wonderful she is. All day long. It's really getting annoying."

Gail walked in as Andy was talking. She smiled and said "Well that's because I am awesome. I'm a hard partner to leave behind. I don't get myself into trouble like you do. It must be a nice break for Swarek, to not have to constantly be worried about what stupid thing you'll do that he has to save you from. He certainly doesn't seem unhappy to have me as his partner."

"Well good for you, Gail." Andy slammed her locker shut and stormed out of the room. She was so focused on her anger and getting out of there that she ran straight into Sam, knocking them both to the ground. "Gee, McNally, you just can't help yourself can you? Always tackling me and trying to kiss me." Andy jumped up, looked at him with tears in her eyes. and hurried out of the building.

Sam watched Andy go and wondered what had just happened. Normally that kind of remark would have earned him a playful swat or an eye roll. Sam missed Andy as his partner. He missed seeing her smile, and he really hated to see her upset. Gail came out of the locker room smirking, and said "Chris is apparently boring her with stories of how great I am, and I told her you agreed, that you liked having a partner who didn't do stupid things."

"Ouch! Making her jealous is one thing, but that had to sting." Sam felt bad for Andy. He really didn't like riding with Gail, but they had made a pact the first day to make the best of it, and she agreed to help him find out how Andy truly felt. "Well how long are you going to torture the poor girl, Sam? She loves you, you know."

"Oh, just a little while longer. She needs to make the next move. I've loved her for months, but she was taken. I want her so bad now, but I need to know she loves me the way I love her. I can't be a rebound, I want it all. Once I have her I don't think I'll ever be able to let her go."

Chris smiled as he listened to Sam talk about Andy. He knew it! Now he just needed to get Gail on board, and see what they could do to get Sam and Andy together once and for all.


	4. I need you now and always

Thanks again for the great reviews. They have encouraged me to continue to write, and have helped me see the things I can improve. You are all so sweet!

Disclaimer : I dream of owning Rookie Blue, but that dream hasn't come true yet.

The song _I need you now_ by Lady Antebellum helped me decide the direction to take this chapter.

**I need you now and always**

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."

"Why do they keep playing that song over and over?" Andy griped as she leaned forward to change the station. "You don't like that song? I think it's great!" Chris said. "I like it, I'm just sick of hearing it." Andy looked at Chris. "It makes me sad." Andy thought of Sam every time she heard the song. She picked up the phone to call him five times last night, but couldn't push the button. She wondered how long she had to wait before he would believe he wasn't a 'rebound'.

"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time"

Sam reaches forward and changes the station. "Oh come on, that's a great song." Gail changes the station back. Sam gives her the Swarek stare and she says, "Okay fine. Sorry. Does it hit too close to home?" and puts it back on the classic rock station. Sam did hate it because it hit too close to home. He thought of Andy, especially with the whiskey and door line. He still watched for her to come into the Penny each night.

Dispatch breaks into their thoughts "Shots fired at the corner of 10th and Main. All available units please respond." "Light 'em up" said Sam, while Andy was hitting the lights in the other squad car.

Sam and Gail are the first officers on the scene. They secure the perimeter, and see two teenagers laying in the street. As they approach they notice one was shot in the head, and the other the stomach. Sam leans down to the victim who was still alive. "It's okay, help is on the way. What's your name?" The boy cringes in pain and whispers "Scott, my name is Scott Hendrick." "Okay Scott, how old are you? Who can we call for you?" "I'm 14 the boy said. I live around the corner in apartment 14C. I was just walking home from the store. Please, I want my Mom."

Andy and Diaz pull their patrol car up and approach the other officers. "What do we have?" Andy asks Sam. "McNally, this is Scott Hendrick. He lives around the corner in apartment 14C. He is asking for his Mom." Diaz go with her. Peck come sit with Scott, and I'll go see if any of these people saw anything." "Yes, Sir" Diaz and McNally head off, and he leans down to talk to Scott. "Scott, this is Officer Peck, she will stay with you until the ambulance gets here. As Sam approaches the crowd he notices a familiar face. His gut is telling him something is wrong so he reaches towards his weapon. A second later two shots ring out, and Sam feels himself falling from the impact.

"Shots fired, shots fired. We need backup, NOW, officer down" Peck yells into her radio, then runs to grab Sam and pull him to safety by the car. "Swarek, are you okay? Where are you hit?" she asks as she stands guard. "One hit the vest, the other hit my shoulder. Where is McNally? Diaz? Are they okay?" He reaches for his radio and grimaces "McNally, what's your 20?"

"I'm right here, Sam. You're going to be okay." Andy said as she gently pulled him into her lap and put pressure on his shoulder to stop the bleeding. She put her head on his and he felt a tear drop onto his cheek. She ran as fast as she could as soon as she heard the shot. She tried her hardest to maintain her calm. She had freaked out so badly when Luke was hurt, and Sam kept her grounded. She knew this time she needed to be Sam's rock.

They heard the sirens and knew that backup had arrived. Dov and Oliver approached and Gail briefed them. Oliver looked at Sam, in McNally's lap, and raised an eyebrow. "Milking it for sympathy, Buddy?" Sam rolled his eyes, then gave him a weak smile.

"What can you tell me, Sam? Did you see the shooter?"

"It was Liam Bennett, he recognized me from when I was undercover last year. I don't know if he shot those boys, but he used the opportunity to get even with me. He took off right after he fired." Sam groaned.

The paramedics arrived, and as they were loading the patients into the ambulances Oliver gave out orders. "Peck, you stay with the first shooting victim. Ride along to the hospital and document everything. See if he can give you a name on the kid who was DOA." "Diaz and Epstein, go find the kid's mom, let her know to meet the ambulance at the hospital. McNally you want to help me or stay with Sam?"

Andy looked up at Oliver and said in a shaky voice "Sir, I'd like to stay with Sam, if that's okay?" She felt like she would lose her mind if she couldn't be with him. She knew he was going to be okay. He had to be, she couldn't live without him.

Six hours later

Andy kept replaying it in her head. She was surprised at her reaction to Sam getting hurt. She thought about the night Luke was shot. She had waited here in this same room, and through her guilt decided she would stay with him, even though she knew it was the wrong decision. Sam had made her realize that earlier in the day, before they found the heads in the trunk. She was planning to talk to Luke that evening, and tell him they were rushing it. As she sat there, knowing it was her fault Luke was in critical condition, she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to tell him she changed her mind. Instead she threw herself into the relationship with a new determination. She decided she would love him. If she only had known then what she knew now.

When she heard Peck say shots fired, officer down she felt eerily strong yet terrified. She had only felt that way one time before. The night at the Mermaid lounge, when she was pretending to be Edie and he Gabe. When she found out that Landry was in town, and Sam was in danger she ran for her life, with full determination to save him. She felt that same feeling as she ran to Sam, to make sure he was alive. She cradled him in her lap, and prayed with all the conviction she could muster for him to be okay. She knew at that moment that Sam held her heart, and she could not breathe without him.

"Officer McNally? You can come with me," Andy looked up to see Monica standing in front of her. "Monica. How is he?" "He's out of surgery, and doing great. Follow me." Andy hesitated at the door, she was afraid to go in to see him. The events of the past year were weighing so heavily on her, and she was so afraid he would push her away again. "Um, are you coming?" Monica asked. "Yeah, sorry…"

"He's asleep right now, " Monica said as they entered his room "but I figured you would be the first face he wants to see when he wakes up." "I'm not so sure about that." Andy muttered. Monica looked back at Andy. "Listen, I've known Sam a long time. He may deny it, but he is in love with you. I could see it the second I met you; that's why I ended things with him. If you haven't gotten together by now you are not as smart as you look." Monica shot Andy with a pointed glare and walked into the room.

Andy sat by Sam's bed, looked at him, and knew without any doubt that she wanted to spend her life by his side. She had to convince him of her love, she didn't want to spend another day apart. She thought about how their life could be. She knew that their love would be an all consuming, passionate, life-long affair. She knew they would bicker, and maybe even have some great fights, followed by great make ups.

Andy reached forward and held Sam's hand. "Sam, I love you. You are my soul mate. I don't want to live another day without telling you exactly how I feel. I will be here when you wake up, and I'm going to make sure I spend the rest my life making sure you know that you are the one I want, the one I need, to be with."

….It's not over quite yet….


	5. Going all in

Still don't own rookie blue…

**Going all in**

Sam opened his eyes and looked around the room. He shifted his weight, and felt the pain in his shoulder. He looked around the room and saw Andy sitting in the chair next to him. He took a few moments to study her. He wondered if she cried herself to sleep, because he could see the tear stains on her cheeks. Her hair looked like she had been running her fingers through it in frustration. Her uniform was wrinkled, so that meant she hadn't been back to the barn yet. He wondered how long it had been since the shooting.

"Andy" Sam said softly to wake her up.

"Sam! You're awake!"

"Nothing gets by you does it, McNally."

"Well it's nice to know the bullets didn't affect your quick wit. Would you like a drink?"

"Have any scotch on you?" Andy shot him a look and he smiled "Just kidding, water would be great. So what's the damage? How long have you been here?"

They talked as she poured the water. "Well you took one bullet to the vest and broke 2 ribs. The bullet that hit your shoulder did some damage, but they were able to put you back together. You'll have about 6 weeks of desk duty while you heal. It's been about 10 hours since the shooting."

As Andy handed the cup of water to Sam there was a knock at the door. Oliver, Frank, and Noelle walked in. "Look, sleeping beauty has awaken." Oliver quipped. "Here McNally, I thought you could use something to eat and a decent cup of coffee. Don't panic buddy, I brought some for you too." The officers sat and chatted for awhile. Oliver told them how Epstein found the original shooter hiding in the alley. Apparently it was a case of wrong place, wrong time for Scott. The other victim was the target. Scott was collateral damage, but thankfully he was expected to make a full recovery. Oliver had tracked down Liam and Jerry was questioning him. After an hour Frank stood up. "I hate to ask, Sam, but we need to get statements from you two. McNally how about you head back to the barn with Noelle."

Andy looked at Sam. She didn't want to leave him. "McNally I'm fine. Go. You look like hell. A shower would do you some good." Sam grinned at her to take the sting out of his words. Andy got up to leave, then stopped at the door and turned around. "Hey Sam, can I use your truck?" Sam's eyes narrowed "Yeah, right, you might return it with more bullet holes." "Please, Sam? I can stop by your place and pick you up some stuff if you want. Just text me what you want and I'll bring it back with me." She gave Sam one of her bright smiles, and he couldn't refuse. "The keys should be in the bag they put my stuff in, you'll have to get them."

Andy reached into the bag and found his keys in his pants pocket. She thought about just leaving, but decided now was the time to make her move. She knew Sam would never expect it, and having the audience might help him realize that it was for real. She walked towards the door, paused again, and said "Oh wait, I forgot, one more thing."

Frank and Oliver noticed a look of determination in her eyes, and Noelle heard something in Andy's voice that made her turn around. Andy walked to the bed to give him a hug. She noticed his body tense as she touched him, and knew he felt the spark. She whispered "I love you, Sam Swarek" in his ear, then lifted up to look in his eyes and kissed him. She walked out of the room, glancing briefly over her shoulder to smile at him.

Oliver started laughing when he looked at Sam and saw the stunned look on his face. "About damn time one of you did something. I'm just sad I lost the bet." Sam turned his Swarek glare on and sputtered "What do you mean lost the bet?" "Come on Sammy, like you don't know that 15 has a poll going to see which one of you would stop being stubborn first and make a move, and when that would be. Guess you might have to have that talk finally, about…you know...whatever." Oliver saw Sam's eyes darken and he laughed again. "Easy now, buddy, don't get yourself all worked up."

"About time you made your move, McNally" Noelle said as they got into the cruiser. "Took you long enough." "Yeah, well you can't hurry love, right?" Andy said with a smile.

When Andy walked into the barn everyone clapped. She looked confused, until Dov said "Jerry won the bet, and said he would buy the first round at the Penny tonight with the winnings. Rock-n-roll, McNally, rock-n-roll." She looked around the room and blushed.

"Tell me everything!" Traci said excitedly as she followed Andy into the locker room.

"Oh my gosh, Trace. I sat in the waiting room and realized what an idiot I've been. I needed a way to show him how I felt, where he couldn't doubt my intentions. So when I got his keys I decided to go for it. He has to believe me if I do it with an audience, right. So I walked over and gave him a hug, whispered I love you, Sam Swarek in his ear, then looked into his eyes and kissed him. Then I just walked out. I'm guessing Oliver called back to the barn after I left to close the betting." She giggled.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in the shower, get the stuff you need and get back to the man you love." Traci said as she hugged Andy.

Sam gave his statement, then sat brooding after Oliver and Frank left. "What the hell was she thinking? Why does she keep torturing me? Kissing me when I'm stuck here in this bed, in front of other people, then just walking out. Wait, did she really say that she loves me?"

"I know it's your specialty, but let's try not to over think this." Andy smiled as she walked in. "I do you, know, love you. I can't pretend I don't anymore, Sam. You have to know by now that you are the only one I want."

"You're just reacting because you saw me get shot. "

"Stop it, Sam. I won't let you push me away this time. I want you, and only you. If you hadn't pushed me away after the blackout I would have chosen you. I didn't think you wanted me. You broke my heart that day. When I turned to you after I left Luke you assumed wrong. I wasn't using you for a rebound. I was there because it was where I belonged, by your side. I've been trying to figure out what do ever since. Not being your partner, not seeing you, has been so hard on me. I need you Sam, so I'm laying my cards on the table. I'm willing to gamble with my heart one last time, and go all in."

"Sorry to interrupt" Monica knocked on the door "but visiting hours are over. You need to leave now, Officer McNally. You can come back in the morning." When Andy looked like she was going to argue Monica held up her hands and said "I'm sorry, I've already tried to bend the rules. Sam is about to get a roommate, so I can't let you stay."

"Okay, Goodnight Sam. Please think about what I said. I'll be back in the morning around 10. " Andy leaned over, kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and headed out of the hospital.

"Your timing sucks, Monica" Sam said as he watched Andy leave. "Sorry, Sam. You are going to have a roommate here in about 5 minutes, so I'll give you your pain meds and hopefully we can get him settled in quickly so you can sleep." Monica gave Sam the medicine and left the room.

Alone with his thoughts he replayed the last thing Andy said "I need you Sam, so I'm laying my cards on the table. I'm willing to gamble with my heart one last time, and go all in." He smiled. She does love me.

The next morning Andy walked into the hospital with two cups of coffee and a bag of muffins from Sam's favorite coffee shop. She was nervous as she rounded the corner to his room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and walked in. Sam's bed was empty, and she didn't see any of his things in the room. She let out the breath she was holding and went to the nurses' station. "Excuse me, but Sam Swarek isn't in his room." "Mr. Swarek was released about 15 minutes ago. "

Andy felt tears welling up in her eyes. Sam left the hospital and didn't even call to let her know? She walked out of the hospital and headed to his truck. She was staring the ground when she heard him say "McNally." Andy looked up and saw him leaning on his truck. He was trying to act cool, but it had to have hurt to cross his arms like that with one in a sling. He flashed her his biggest smile knowing she couldn't stay mad if he broke out the dimples.

Andy had a flash back to the night they went undercover, when he called her name and she turned around to see him leaning on the truck. The relief that he was alive rushing through her, knowing that it wasn't him under the yellow tarp. She looked at Sam and smiled "You could have let me know you were being released. I told you I'd be here at 10." "Yeah, well I like surprising you once in awhile, McNally. Think you could take me to the barn for a few, then home?"

"Jump in, I can't where to see where this is going" She said.


	6. The Next Step

_I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you again for all the support as I wrote my first fanfic. I appreciate it more than I can express. _

_Still don't own Rookie Blue, unfortunately._

**The Next Step**

"So where is this going, Andy?" Sam asked as they headed for the barn.

"I suppose that's up to you." She said, without looking at him.

They rode the rest of the way to the barn in silence. Sam had been trying to figure out what to say to Andy all night. Now that he knew she had loved him all along he kind of felt like an idiot. He also really wanted to kick Luke's ass for making him think it was Andy's idea to go to the fishing cabin. Things would have turned out differently if he had just fought for what he wanted rather than trying to be honorable.

Andy snuck a glance at Sam as they drove. What was going on in that head of his? She poured her heart out last night, and this was the result? She wondered if she was going to have the strength to talk to him without getting emotional. She had been on the verge of tears since finding his bed empty in the hospital room. She decided to stay quiet, knowing that he wouldn't be expecting that, and it would give her more time to gain composure.

Andy backed Sam's truck into the parking spot. "Thanks for the ride." Sam said. "Are you coming in? I shouldn't be very long, and then we can go get some lunch and talk?" Andy gave him a half smile "Okay, I'll go in and talk to Traci, she's on the desk today."

"So, how'd it go?" Traci asked, hoping for some juicy details of McSwarek love. "He wasn't in his room when I got there, made me think he left, then was standing by his truck in the parking lot. He hasn't really said anything else. He's torturing me, Trace."

"Sammy, my boy, how's it going?" Jerry asked as Sam went into the locker room to get his bag. "I'm sorry I voted against you, but we had a great time at the Penny last night, celebrating you and McNally." Sam turned the glare at him "Hey now, don't be hating. You should the happiest man on the planet right now, finally having the girl you love."

"Don't mind, Sam, he's still embarrassed that she kissed him in front of us" Oliver said, walking into the room with a burger in his hand. "Oh, and finding out about the bet. Seriously, brother, how are you feeling?"

"Well, it doesn't feel too good to be shot, but you already know that , Oliver. I just stopped in to grab my bag, and then I'm going home and going to sleep. My roommate snored something awful last night."

"McNally's a snorer huh?" Jerry joked.

"No, Monica kicked her out when they gave me a roommate. I still haven't had the chance to talk to her about the kiss yet. I think she's ready to punch me, she was so quiet in the truck on the way over here." Sam smirked. "Yeah, I'm totally torturing her."

"Ouch! Payback for the public kiss and embarassment? Well don't torture her for too long, Sammy. You've both been through enough heartache."

Sam smiled a knowing smile, and headed out to find McNally. He was ready to take the next step.

Jerry looked at Oliver and said "Is it too early to start the betting for their wedding?"

"You ready to go?" Sam asked as he approached Andy. "Yeah, let's go." Sam could tell she was upset. As they walked out of the building Sam reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with her eyes full of question. "McNally" he said, rolling the word like he did outside the Penny long ago "I love you too." He wove his fingers with hers, and smiled as he said "Let me take you home." This time, there was no hesitation,. Andy smiled, said "Okay, but I get to drive" and laughed as they walked the rest of the way to his truck.

Sam figured it was a good thing he was so tired, or he'd be taking Andy straight to his bed, instead of talking about their next step. He looked at her as she drove his truck, and thought about how how she tackled him her first day on the job. He was pissed at her, but he also admired her spunk and determination. He admired her persistence, how she followed him into the locker room, still trying to solve the murder case. Then they were paired together, a lovely joke from Boyko, and she backed him up with Emily and Anton Hill. He knew that night, as they stood outside of the Penny, that he was smitten. Finally now she was really and truly his. He didn't have to hide his feelings anymore. Today was a good day.

Andy looked at Sam as she drove the truck back to his house. He loves me too. He really does. It's probably a good thing that he was injured, or she would jump him they walked in the door. She wasn't hungry for food, she was hungry for Sam. She had wanted him for so long, and now he was finally hers.

They walked into Sam's house, and she headed for the kitchen while he got settled on the couch. Andy brought out his medication and some plates, set them down on the table, and looked at Sam. He reached for her, pulling her into his lap. She was careful not to hit his shoulder as she settled in and stared into his eyes. "So you love me, huh?" she said, and leaned forward to press a light kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I do." He laughed when she swatted him, then leaned forward to give her a kiss. "I've loved you since the night you told me you weren't afraid because I was there, after you saved me from Anton Hill. It's been my own personal hell being your partner for the past year, Andy. I've had to smell your scent, to see your beauty, and yet was forced to resist you. It has taken every bit of my power to push you away, to be the honorable man. Every day spent with you was a mix of pleasure and pain. Thank you for finally taking away my misery. "

"So, where are we going from here, Sam?" Andy asked

"Well, I was going to ask, Andy McNally, can I take you on a proper date this Friday night?"

"A date, huh? I thought you'd never ask. Yes, Sam Swarek, I would love for you to take me on a date."

_Four months later_

"Well, you were practically already living there, so I guess it's about time you gave up your apartment and moved in with Sam." Traci said.

"You know what, Trace? I'm happy. I thought I knew what happiness was, but I didn't. I can't believe I wasted all that time putting Swarek on ice. How are things with you and Jerry?"

"Good, really good. I'm happy too."

"Joining us for Parade, ladies?" Oliver hollered from the doorway.

"Some things never change" Traci laughed and they headed out.

They slid into their seats just as Frank started the morning announcements. He finished the assignments, then said "Oh, wait, I forgot, one more thing. Sam?"

Sam stood up at the front of the room and said "Coppers of 15, I need your help. McNally, can you come up here please?"

Andy looked at Traci with confusion, then walked up to join Sam at the front of the room. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into.

"A year and a half ago, I was living in a shit hole, dealing drugs, when this beautiful rookie kicked in the door." The fellow cops laughed. "To rub it in her face they assigned me as her training officer"

Andy didn't appear to be finding this funny, at all, but Sam smiled at her before continuing.

"Who knew that the worst day of my career would turn out to the the best thing that could have ever happened to me. "

The crowd let out various "awwww"s and some yelled "A Sappy Swarek, no way"

Sam turned towards Andy

"That rookie became my partner, and now I'm asking her for a favor."

Sam got down on one knee, and beamed at Andy. The room went silent.

"How about we take this patnership to the next level. Andy McNally will you marry me?" He opened the ring box and showed it to her.

"Sam" Andy smiled at him, pulled him to standing, and as she leaned up to kiss him said "I'll always be yours."

"Is that a yes?" He said as her lips grazed his.

"Yes. Now kiss me."

The parade room erupted with cheers and claps.

"Alright Coppers, time to get to work! Serve, Protect, and get engaged!" Best yelled, breaking up the party.

Sam and Andy laughed as they heard "Damn it, Jerry won the bet again!" from Oliver.

-The End -


End file.
